Light of the Moon
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: Serenity Rivera is magically brought to the Naruto world. Now her heart must face the difficult conundrum to give up trying to protect her new friends or chance ruining the fate that was written by it's creator.
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

**Author's**** Notes:**  
1: **PLEASE NOTE** this fan fiction takes place in the ORIGINAL Naruto series - not Shippudan with Madara and the war. **ALSO** this is a FAN FICTION, it is NOT supposed to reflect reality. The reason why the Hokage watches over Serenity/Yoru, when he can spare the time, is to see if she is indeed to be trusted. If you don't like it, don't read. Don't waste my time, and the time of people who actually appreciate/like the story. Any reviews bringing up any of these facts in a negative manner WILL be removed or reported.  
2: This fan fiction will follow the Naruto manga, but it is AU - meaning it is in Serenity's perspective and some different events will be featured involving Serenity.  
3: I do not own the story or the characters of Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto does. I DO own Serenity/Yoru/Lunar Angel and "Angels of the Night." I partially own Lynn and Alaula.  
4: The _**'bold-italic phrases'**_ indicates Serenity's thoughts, the italic-underlined phrases indicate others' thoughts - in their point of views.  
5: Serenity asks for a new identity not because of knowing the future, but because her name would be too out-landish to be accepted.  
6: Masashi Kishimoto places 10 ryo = 1 yen, and for all the American/Canadians for every 10 cents you recieve 1 ryo... In otherwords you got a lot from Kakashi

* * *

**Name: **Serenity Rivera  
**Age:** 18  
**Hair:** Butt-length Moonlight Silver  
**Eyes:** Sky Blue

**1) Enter Naruto Uzumaki!**

* * *

Strike. The body in front of me fell in defeat. I lifted the helmet and welcomed the applause. My team gathered around to embrace me in congratulations. We had won the Kendo Tournament!  
As I left the girls changing room, I was welcomed by my best friends Alaula and Lynn. The funny thing is, I learned some things from these lovely ladies outside of school studies. They taught me to be more appreciative of modesty. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't in any way humble before I met them. Other than that, Alaula also taught me a new way to look at other people's perspective. I was raised by my mother to try to find the good in people - to this day I follow it. In Lynn's personal lesson, she showed me how the darkness can also disguise itself as a false light - a matter of trickery.  
"Hey songbird, stop daydreaming and keep an eye out!" Alaula hollered. My eyes grew wide as I realized I was dozing off again. But how could I not? My friends are the closest people I have to family. You should know, that the three of us, as well as a handful of others, had the biggest secret - we are warriors of justice and balance.  
"Sorry Aly…" I mumbled as I began to wonder off into my own world. I sighed heavily. I knew that when I was off in dreamland, both girls would start talking as if I were actually paying attention.  
After a little more walking, we arrived at our joint apartment. After we arrived, I knew I needed to take time to relax after my big day. "I'm just going to go to the bath house, if it's alright with you guys?" I asked meekly, hating that I was interrupting their conversation.  
"Of course! We'll all go!" Lynn called with a smile. I smiled shyly and we took our leave. Soon, I arrived at the bath house. Alaula and Lynn both rushed in while I just took my time paying for the session. I decided I would let them relax, and hope that when I get in the bath, I can enjoy it til the bath house closes. I sighted ready to enter at the room's entrance. Just as I stepped into the bathing room, I was welcomed by Aly and Lynn who were ready to leave.  
"Good evening, Serenity, we just finished. What took you so long?" Alaula asked with a bit of worry in her tone.  
"Sorry, I just want to relax on my own... Sorry..." I murmured feeling a bit guilty. Lynn smiled and patted my shoulder. "I'll see you guys later, I really need to relax." I admitted. I waved a farewell as my best friends left the bath house. The thought occurred to me, perhaps after the bath, I will do a tarot card reading for myself. She is certainly the best, I don't know what I'd do without her. _**'Love you guys…'**_ I thought with a smile. I began to undress and then entered the soothing water. After I became comfortable everything began fading to black.

A familiar looking boy, with raven black hair as well as eyes grey as the stormy skies and dressed in strange clothing welcomed me with a dark glare.

I groaned as I woke up on the floor. A piece of cloth on my head. Beside me was the worried face of the bath house owner. I just smiled and shook my head, indicating I was alright. I left the bath house and decided I would run before returning to the apartment to sleep.  
"What an odd dream…" I muttered as I greeted the crisp night air. I tied back my moonlight silver hair, so it wouldn't get in the way, adjusted my nightshade pendant, and began to run into the tree mass behind the bath house.  
The sea of trees seemed endless. Once I reached the ending, my eyes widen to the site in front of me.  
I reached a familiar large set of green gates. The kanji symbols on the open gates were red, and also very familiar. I walked into the village and up to the gate guards - I knew where I saw them before... I saw them in the manga 'Naruto!' The one in the blue bandana headband is Izumo Kamizuki, and the other with wild spiky black hair and bandages across his nose is Kotetsu Hagane.  
"What is your business here?" Kotetsu questioned trying to be professional, yet a strange look in his eyes. I had to think of an answer - _**'Wait, I should see the Hokage, he might be able to help me... Maybe...'**_ I thought with a curious gaze.  
"I wish to see the Hokage." I stated simply with a warm smile. Both of them seemed somewhat amused, but nodded. I saw a recognizable spiky blond haired boy in front of me. Naruto Uzumaki, the main hero in this story. I smiled as he wore his goggles proudly. Wait goggles?! I'm here before they graduate? _**'Interesting...'**_ I thought with my curiosity growing more intently. It just came to my attention, I was no longer 18, I was about 12, almost 13 by the looks of it. I walked up to Naruto. "Hello, I'm new here, what's your name?" I greeted with a kind smile. He wore his well-known grin.  
"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the next best Hokage!" He blurted. I grinned in return.  
"I bet you will, I believe in you, Naruto!" I cheered with the biggest grin I could make before ripping my face apart. His eyes seemed to glitter with tears.  
"You believe in me? No one has ever believed in me..." Naruto said quietly tilting his head down slightly. He tilted his head back up, minutes later, with another big goofy grin.  
"Hey, Naruto, can you lead me to the Hokage's office?" I asked keeping eye contact with him. He looked at me funny and nodded. He showed me around the village as he lead me to the mountain with the four hokages' faces.  
"You just walk into the building and follow the hall till you reach the open door." Naruto informed, still carrying wonder in his eyes. I smiled and nodded a farewell.  
"Hey Naruto, how 'bout after I talk to the Hokage, as a reward for showing me around, and leading me here, I treat you to ramen at Ichiraku?" I offered, and man was I happy to offer it. He grabbed hold on me in a tight and friendly bear hug. "I'll take that as a yes..." I wheezed as my breath became harsh. He chuckled but released me. He left me to do as I needed. I walked into the large building and followed Naruto's instructions.  
At the end of the hall, I met eyes with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of the village Konohagakure - otherwise known as the Hidden Leaf Village.  
"Well hello there, how may I help you?" The Hokage inquired. I bowed in respect and took a seat.  
"This is actually regarding a serious manner, Lord Hokage. My name is Serenity Rivera. Honestly, sir, I come from a parallel future." As I explained, I could see his eyes close in deep thought. "You see, I know what is to happen in the future of this world, well to some degree, and in order to protect everyone, I came here to ask you if you could grant me a new identity." I finished looking him dead on. _**'His choice may have been a death sentence, had I not brought this up...'**_ I thought with a sweatdrop. He opened his eyes and seemed astonished at my offer, but then he smiled.  
"Well Serenity, I was actually thinking of that as well. Kakashi can you come in please?" The Hokage requested as the Hatake Kakashi came in. He bowed to the Hokage and looked down at me with a smile of welcoming. "Your new name will be Yoru Tsukigami, Kakashi's adopted daughter. The known amount of your clan was wiped out by a rouge Konoha, who lost his life to our ANBU." He informed. I liked the idea of being Kakashi's daughter, seeing my father died in a cave in on one of his archaeological digs, and my mother has been missing for years. I nodded in agreement, then looked up to Kakashi.  
"Nice to meet you, dad." I grinned widely at him. "Hokage, may I request another thing - I would like to be in the academy, just to learn the basics of becoming a kunoichi, as the world I hail from does not openly train ninja." I covered, trying not to insult him or Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at me happily, while Sarutobi looked at me seriously.  
"Please keep in mind, you may never reveal what you know... Let things run the way they are known to you." He warned with a deep and serious tone.  
"I wouldn't reveal the future even if my life was hanging in the balance." I stated just as serious as he was. The butterfly effect is one mistress you do NOT want to challenge.  
"Right, well in order for you to graduate with this year's class you need to do your best and keep your hope burning." He finished with a smile. "When I see you develop your skills further, I will rank you accordingly - but you have to graduate first." He added with a little chuckle. I just nodded. "Now off with you too, and Yoru do be sure to make it to class on time." He grinned with his pipe, and I returned his grin.  
"You'll start the academy in two weeks. Now, as my daughter I know you will make me proud. I have to go on a mission tomorrow, so make sure you start your scroll readings." He smiled under his mask, while side glancing to me, I replied with a nod and a grateful smile.  
"Kakashi, out of all the people the Hokage could have chosen, I'm happy he chose you. Now make me proud while you are on your mission tomorrow! Oh and you better get to bed when we get back." I took a moment to point to his Make-Out Paradise novel, "If you stay up late reading that... I will burn it." I stated with a serious glint in my eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened and went teary, but nodded. "Oh not to be a bother, but I need some money if I'm going to fit in around here, I don't wanna wear my other-worldly school uniform all day..." I informed with a lowered glace, I really didn't want to be a bother. Kakashi began to chuckle.  
"As my daughter it won't be a bother, Yoru." Kakashi informed with the warm smile who displays not too often. He reached into his breast pocket and handed me a big wad of money. I counted it an he gave me 30, 000 ryo. I gawked "Also here is a map to the apartment, a spare key is in the mailbox." Kakashi informed looking straight forward. "The day after tomorrow, I will start training you a bit. I won't teach you everything I know, but it will be enough to give you a little boost in the academy." He mentioned with a hidden smile. I grinned and waved farewell, Naruto should be waiting for me, so I will treat him now, shop later.  
As we gained distance I walked into Ichiraku's Ramen Bar and saw Naruto scarfing down his miso ramen. I smiled at the sight and then picked up on three women speaking ill words about him.  
"Look at the strange boy, no wonder why he is alone." A woman stated.  
"He told Ichiraku that he was waiting for a friend, hah!" Another mocked.  
"The little monster doesn't have friends - who'd want to be friends with him?!" The last one sneered. I derailed from my tracks to Naruto and grabbed the waitress' serving tray. I faked a trip and had the ramen fall on the three women. They all screeched and glared at me.  
"My apologies ladies..." I stated as I leaned in really close to them. "Listen here you stuck up bitches, Naruto is my friend. If you speak ill-mannered about him, you're speaking ill-mannered about me. I don't like people insulting my friends. If you EVER insult him again, and I hear about it - I will rip your tongues out by the seams, got it?" I threatened with a extremely dark glare piercing their very flesh. They began to shiver and nod in fear. I smiled and saw the waitress look at me. "The ramen that splashed on them is on their tab, ma'am." I admitted as I side glanced at them. They nodded and agreed. I turned around and walked up to Naruto. "Sorry for taking so long Naruto, I ran into some pests. How about that ramen I owe you?" I offered.  
"That's nice but I overate..." He took out his money pouch and held wide eyes. "What, I ran out of money!" Naruto cried with hysteric tears falling from his eyes.  
"It's alright Naruto, I'll cover it." I grinned and Naruto hugged me. He ran out jumping for joy and I faced Teuchi. "I'll take an order of your house special and the bill for Naruto's meal, too please." I kindly placed my order. He smiled at me and turned to start my meal. His daughter Ayame handed me Naruto's bill.  
"You sure are a great friend, the little runt needs it." Teuchi mentioned with a smile. I must be a great friend, I'm apparently the generous one of my group.  
After I enjoyed my ramen and paid the bills, I went straight to the market. I looked around in the stores considering I needed to get ninja clothing.  
After I found a few outfits, I decided to head to Kakashi's apartment. When I arrived, I went straight into the room which had a blue door - I had assumed that one was mine, seeing the other door was closed. It was a plain room and I just fell onto the bed and straight to sleep.


	2. Th Academy

**Author's**** Notes:**  
1: **PLEASE NOTE** this fan fiction takes place in the ORIGINAL Naruto series - not Shippudan with Madara and the war. **ALSO** this is a FAN FICTION, it is NOT supposed to reflect reality. The reason why the Hokage watches over Serenity/Yoru, when he can spare the time, is to see if she is indeed to be trusted. If you don't like it, don't read. Don't waste my time, and the time of people who actually appreciate/like the story. Any reviews bringing up any of these facts in a negative manner WILL be removed or reported.  
2: This fan fiction will follow the Naruto manga, but it is AU - meaning it is in Serenity's perspective and some different events will be featured involving Serenity.  
3: I do not own the story or the characters of Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto does. I DO own Serenity/Yoru/Lunar Angel and "Angels of the Night." I partially own Lynn and Alaula.  
4: The _**'bold-italic phrases'**_ indicates Serenity's thoughts, the italic-underlined phrases indicate others' thoughts - in their point of views.

* * *

**Name: **Yoru Tsukigami**  
Age: **12/13**  
Hair: **Mid-back Moonlight Silver**  
Eyes: **Sky Blue**  
Outfit: **Daily

**2) The**** Academy**

* * *

As my eyes flutter open, my gaze is met with the plain, white ceiling. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stood up. I looked to the clock and it was 6:45 am. My face suddenly twisted as the smell of B.O. filled my nostrils. I knew it couldn't have been me because my sweat is controllable and I wear antiperspirant - so if I should sweat, it smells a lot better. One person, the only other person it could have been - Kakashi. I gagged as I ran to my rooms window. I desperately opened it and welcomed the crisp morning air.  
"I am so buying him antiperspirant later, that's just rancid!" I cried to the village. Some people in the streets stopped and looked at me oddly. "What?! Get back to your own lives!" I demanded glaring at them. I'm commonly nice, but when I wake up to something bad, or when people insult the people I care about, I get cranky. I sunk my head back into the room and ran for the bathroom. I opened the curtain to the bath tub - with shower - I started the water and adjusted the temperature to my liking and started my shower. Once finished, I changed into my grey kunoichi robe, with blue trimming, and my deep blue mid-thigh high heel boots - gotta keep something original. I clipped my nightshade pendant to my thin violet obi for security. I wrapped sarashi around my upper thigh of my right leg.  
As I went down the stairs, I went straight for the kitchen and made a bento box for lunch break. My lunch was composed of 5 chicken dumplings, a large steamed rice bowl, a California roll, and sweet BBQ beef ramen. For sweets I added, cream puffs, sugar cookies, and toffee. When satisfied with the arrangement I packed it in a decorative box, and got my things ready for the academy. I made a quick piece of toast and rushed off to the academy.  
Once I arrived, I entered Iruka's class and saw Sasuke Uchiha - the one a lot of girls fangirl over. My face twisted slightly, I don't like him. I mean he's OK later on, after the mission in the wave and before the chunin exams get serious, but then he changes back into a douche bag. I just sat on the furthest desk away from him and what is his reply - his infamous 'hn.' Argh I hate that sound with a passion.  
Each minute felt like hours, man it was torture. I decided I was going to attempt a conversation. I breathed in heavily and got off the desk and sat beside him - as we were the only two in the room.  
"Hi." I greeted silently.  
"Hn." He replied, my left eye began to twitch.  
"Whatever, loser." I stated in a harsh silent tone. In the corner of my eye, I saw him turn his attention to me. "What?!" I snapped looking at the black board, face being propped up by my left hand. He just blinked. _**'I think his brain is dead...'**_ I thought with a little chuckle.  
"Who are you?" He asked as his attention was focused forward.

(Sasuke's Point of View)  
"Who are you?" I asked, I didn't intend for it to be audible, yet her reaction seemed to mention it was heard. _'No girl has ever spoken to me like that... It is always "Sasuke we love you" and so on...'_  
"What's it to you, bub?" The young girl called turning her face to look at me. Her eyes held annoyance, though she didn't express a glare. I just turned my head and hn'd. _'I don't know who you are, but something about you seems odd.'_

(Yoru's Point of View)  
A vein popped and I gritted my teeth. Then I was relieved when I saw Naruto enter the room. "Naruto!" I called as I ran and embraced him. His response was a grin and a blush. "Save me from that duck-butt beast, he's going to bore me to death!" I cried hysterically, motioning to Sasuke. Naruto glared at Sasuke, which was returned, then they both look away. _**'Kind of remind me of Rei and Usagi from 'Sailor Moon'... So immature...'**_I giggled to myself.  
"So did you talk to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. I turned my gaze to him and gave a serious look. He shivered, but shook it off just like he normally does.  
"I wouldn't call it talking... I said hi and he was grunting like a dumb baboon." I informed twitching my head behind me to Sasuke. Naruto began to chuckle at my little insult.  
"Idiot." Sasuke insulted. I slowly twisted my head and looked very darkly at him.  
"Moron." I hit back with a smirk.  
"Loser." He replied glaring at me.  
"Emo." I knew I won, he couldn't think of something worse. The give away: he turned his head and shut up. I chuckled and turned my attention to the entrance as people began to enter. Then I saw them, flocking like buzzards - the Sasuke fan club. _**'Oh God... NO!'**_ I screamed in my head hysterically. My eyes were lined shut and my mouth was firm. The girls started flooding Sasuke. Ino turned to face me.  
"You're new here, right? I'm Ino Yamanaka." She introduced in a sweet tone. I knew where this was going. I nodded and smiled as kindly as I could to her. She got really close and her sweet look, wasn't so sweet anymore. "Stay away from Sasuke, he's mine, you hear?" Ino mentioned in a threatening tone. I couldn't stand her or how Sakura was back in the academy either, I am kind of ok with her when she is in the chunin exams.  
"Look here, Ino, I will never - I repeat NEVER like that grunting caveman!" I spat while pushing her away. Her eyes were wide at how unexpected my outburst was. "He is egotistical, moronic, self-centered, and not to mention uneducated. He thinks he's better than everyone in every way, those kind of guys are total turn-offs for me." I stated clearly and with venom hanging on every word - and I meant it too. All the fan girls were awestruck as was Sasuke and Naruto. I huffed and sat at the desk I sat on before. I was shocked when I saw Shino Aburame sit on the right side of me and Kiba Inuzuka on my left.  
"AH!" I heard a high-pitched screech as I look at Ino cringe away from her desk. I locked eyes with a little black beetle - a common garden beetle. I began to get a headache at how pathetic she was. I shot up from my seat and marched over to her. Due to the screech of my chair, everyone in the class was staring at me, watching my every move. I raised my left hand and slapped her, not as hard as I wanted to though.  
"You are so annoying!" I yelled in her face, "It's just a garden beetle!" I spat.  
"Yeah a beetle is still a bug!" She cried back. My headache became a migraine.  
"You are the most pathetic person I've ever met! It's a small insect! What's it gonna do - grow 1000 times bigger and eat you?!" I was really irritated now. She shook from my responses. Due to my anger levels, I didn't notice Shino looking at me with wide eyes - not that I could see due to his sunglasses. I drew in a deep breath and uttered "You are useless..." rather harshly. I placed my hand on the desk so the bug climb on it. I walked over to the window and opened it. It climbed to my fingertip and flew away. I heard Iruka clear his throat and I quickly closed the window. "My apologies Iruka-sensei, Ino had a beetle on her desk and I brought it to fly away from her screeching - I felt it was tortured enough." I mentioned in a apologetic tone. He just smiled.  
"That's nice... Oh, you must be the new student! Please come to the front to introduce yourself and mention something interesting about you." He requested and I walked to the front. I faced the class and I saw Naruto grinning, which brought me to smile.  
"I am Yoru Tsukigami and I love to tell people's fortunes." I introduced with a gentle smile guided to the class. All the girls seemed to love the 'fortunes' bit. I just noticed Shino's gaze and tilted my head in embarrassment.  
"Thank you Yoru, please take your seat. Tomorrow I have your permanent seat marked." Iruka mentioned with a warm smile. I nodded and took my seat between Shino and Kiba. Akamaru peaked out and barked. He jumped out of Kiba's jacket and hoped into my lap. I started scratching behind his ear and working my way to the belly rubs. Akamaru seemed so at ease, it was so cute. Iruka began his lecture on chakra control. I already knew all this stuff, but I didn't take any less attention away from him. During the whole lesson, Akamaru slept on my lap.  
After his lecture, Iruka straightened up and faced the class. "You are dismissed for lunch. No one be late for the next lesson!" Iruka warned with a serious look, that soon softened.  
"That means you Naruto!" Sakura cawed, man she was just as annoying as a crow, but I think she'd kill the crow with her voice. I kicked her chair and she glared back at me.  
"Hey Kiba you mind grabbing Akamaru so I can get up?' I asked looking at him with a smile. _**'Poor Akamaru, he seemed so comfortable...'**_ He just blushed and nodded, slowly picking up his dog companion. I smiled and allowed Shino to go out first, after Kiba, but before me.  
As I entered the Academy grounds, I saw Hang sitting on the table beside Naruto, and waiting for me. "Hey Naruto!" I called. I looked and saw Naruto eating his ramen, as usual. "Typical, Naruto..." I muttered and looked at the tabletop. I reached into my little bag and pulled out my large bento box. I removed the cover to find steam, as if I just made it. _**'Gotta love the heat-sealing ability of banana leaves!'**_ I chimed mentally with a smile. Naruto lifted his face from the bowl and saw my lunch. Choji, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru also stared at my lunch. Their eyes began to beg. "Yes?" I asked as I pulled out my decorative chopsticks. They crowded and decided to sit around me, like clouds in a storm. I sighed with a gentle smile. "You guys can have some as well, I just need enough to give me energy for the next lesson." I stated placing the box in the middle of the table - not before I grabbed 2 dumplings, the California roll, and some rice. I left while everyone fought over the lunch, Naruto just wanted the ramen.  
After the bell chimed, everyone gathered for the next lecture. Of course, Sasuke was there already. Shockingly enough, instead of Iruka leading it, it was Mizuki. I hid behind my bangs and glared at him. _**'I know where your loyalty lies, bub!'**_ I thought viciously.  
"Ah, you must be the new girl, Yoru, right?" Mizuki questioned as he grabbed my wrist. I faked a smile and locked eyes with him.

(Mizuki's Point of View)  
I entered the room to find the class was filling up. To my surprise, I saw Kakashi's adopted daughter, the one he boasts about often, coming through the door. "Ah, you must be the new girl, Yoru, right?" I asked as I grabbed at her wrist. Her white hair turned with her body and her sky blue eyes locked onto mine. _'It feels like she can see into my very soul...'_ I smirked at this. _'How interesting...'_

(Yoru's Point of View)  
"Yes, Mizuki-Sensei, I am Yoru Tsukigami." I stated blandly never taking my eyes off him. He just smiled and released my wrist. "I'm going to take my seat, now, excuse me." I excused as I walked up to my seat. Moments later I was joined by the infamous, yet opposite duo. "How'd you like the lunch?" I asked facing my gaze towards Mizuki's direction.  
"It was truly delectable, you are an astronomical cook." Shino complimented. I am glad that I knew a wide vocabulary. I blushed though, I never thought I was that good of a cook - especially with Asian food.  
"That was great food, it gave me the energy I needed and I am still wanting more!" Kiba exclaimed as he hugged me around the shoulder. "A great wife is predicted by having great cooking skills and amazing skills on the battle field." Kiba called, which grabbed Mizuki's attention from the black board. Which is when he immediately removed his arm. "Sorry..." He uttered as he shrunk in his seat.  
"Yoru, you are the best cook in the whole world!" Naruto and Choji exclaimed with a very loud happiness.  
"Not bad, perhaps you won't not be as bothersome as I had assumed." Shikamaru stated. I took it as a compliment and blushed from embarrassment. I simply nodded a thanks. Mizuki cleared his throat and the three took their seats. Everyone else went into the class, and the lecture began.

***2 Weeks Later***  
In the Hokages office the sensei of the soon-to-be graduated genin gathered. Asuma Sarutobi walked up to Kakashi and pointed to the crystal ball.  
"So where is this daughter you brag about, Kakashi?" He asked with a wondrous smile on his face. Kurenai Yuuhi also starred at the ball, wanting to know the answer as well.  
"The one that received the highest score of the female students?" Kurenai inquired with her red, intrigued eyes, which were searching the seeing ball.  
"See the girl with sapphire eyes coming out of the academy, the one with the white-ish hair? That's Yoru." Kakashi said pointing me out to the others.  
I came out of the academy with my Konoha headband around my neck. It was shiny blue silk material and felt lovely against my flesh. I couldn't stop touching the gentle fabric. I looked forward and saw Naruto on the swing. _**'That's right... He didn't graduate... Yet.'**_ I thought as sorrow filled my blue irises. I walked toward him and he glanced up at me, stopping at my neck.  
"You see him? He didn't graduate!" A woman sneered.  
"He is nothing but a monster, I mean he is the nine - " another woman was interrupted by the first one.  
"Shhh, we aren't supposed to talk about that, Hokages orders!" The first woman silenced. That's right, Naruto doesn't know that he's a Nine-Tailed demon host... The Kyuubi.  
"You passed - I knew you would, you are really smart and special..." Naruto complimented sadness grasping his word. "As you can tell I failed. I'll never pass..." I puffed my cheeks at that then bent down, reaching eye-level.  
"1, don't listen to those dumb birds and 2, you're giving up?!" I hollered with a fake glare. Naruto blinked but looked back to the ground. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, and you're giving up?! A Hokage never gives up, even in the deepest of darkness, he pushes through it and believes in his light!" I preached. "You will pass Naruto, I promise you, I will bet my own headband on it!" I grinned locking eyes with his.  
"You would do that for me?" He asked with widened sky blue eyes. I grinned wider and nodded. "You're right!" Naruto laughed. "I'm going to be Hokage, I can't give up - I won't, believe it!" He hollered with his fist pumped in the air. I then heard a rustle above.  
"Excuse us, Yoru, I need to speak with Naruto." Mizuki requested. I glared at him but left nevertheless, this was Naruto's time to shine. I just walked to the apartment and set up a bath. I just entered the warm liquid and relaxed. My eyes began to flutter closed.  
When I came to it was around 5:00 pm. I decided I would go to the Training Field and train a bit, to prepare for the next step. I dressed into my grey robe, that was my official daily outfit. My white outfit is going to be used for special missions only. And lastly, my violet outfit will be used during the chunin exams. Kakashi grinned leaning against my bedroom door frame.  
"Well, look who finally woke up, from her little bath nap!" Kakashi mocked. I just rolled my eyes. He's been such a great dad to me, I don't think there is anyone better than him. I waved and left to go train.  
After my training session, my muscles ached, but I walked to Ichiraku and saw Naruto and Iruka. Naruto was wearing a headband... I snuck up on my dear friend and glomped him. His face fell into the remainder of the ramen. Iruka began to laugh with his mouth full, which he soon found was a bad idea, seeing he began to cough and gag.  
"That was great!" I yelled hugging Naruto. "I'm sorry, I had to, you were wide open." I apologized with a grin and a peck to Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed but nodded his head in acceptance. "I told you that you'd earn your headband somehow!" I bragged poking his hair tips. I felt his whole body quiver due to the awkward feeling it gave him. "Anywho, I better go, need some sleep before tomorrow. Love you, Naruto, good night Iruka!" I called waving to them from the exit.  
"Gotta love her, she's my best friend and the best one anyone could ask for, believe it!" Was all I heard Naruto yell before I entered into the apartment building, yet again.  
"Yoru!" Sasuke called to collect my attention. I turned and rolled my eyes at him.  
"What is it, Uchiha?" I asked in irritation. He just hn'd and stood in front of me.  
"Why are you so nice to Naruto?" He asked monotone and emotionless. _**'Why does he care? He couldn't possibly be jealous, could he?'**_ I thought with a smirk.  
"Naruto was the first person I formed a bond with here... You can say he gives me will to be stronger every day. The thought of losing him rips at my heart strings. You wouldn't understand that..." I began clenching my fist. "You can think that distancing yourself from the world will make you stronger. Well guess what? In reality, the only reason why you are so weak is because you don't have anyone worth fighting for!" I hissed while glaring at him. "Naruto will always be better than you, may not always be physically stronger, but will prosper in life because of all the people he wants to protect!" I spat and walked away from him. _**'You will realize that soon enough, Sasuke...'**_ I thought with anxiety in my throat. I took out my keys and unlocked the door, only to meet Kakashi.  
"How was training, honey?" He asked with his mask off. _**'Oh my God, he NEVER takes off his mask... Why now?'**_ I thought while pointing at him.  
"Fine. Why the occasion to have your mask off?" I asked, he didn't even seem to notice he had it off.  
"I don't know actually, just wanted to breath through my lips, without material blocking it, I guess..." He replied as he scratched his head. He wasn't even wearing the headband, so I saw his scar.  
"You know, if you want to open your left eye, you can, right? It's not like I haven't seen your Sharingan before." I mentioned, then imediately covered my mouth. Kakashi tilted his head in confusion with widened eyes. "From the manga, the way I know the future, you only reveal the Sharingan when you absolutely have to - AKA in a battle that calls for it." I admitted. "I can't tell you anymore, as I made a solemn vow." He seemed like he forgot about me being from the a paralleled future. "It's only fair, but you've heard of the kunoichi, Angel?" I inquired, secretly referring to my alter ego as Lunar Angel. "Well I'm her - I'm able to become her by the power inside my pendant." I admitted openly, a kind of trade for bringing up the Sharingan. The one thing I don't understand though is every time I transform into Lunar Angel, I look 18 like I did before I was brought to this world. I shrugged the thought away and walked up stairs. I was tired, I didn't want to be disturbed so I locked my door behind me, lazily walked over to my bed and flopped onto it, like I did when I first arrived. _**'Note to Self: Next allowance, pay for room decore seeing it's rather bland in here.'**_ I thought as I fell into slumber, anticipating for tomorrow.


	3. Welcome to Team 7

**Author's**** Notes:**  
1: **PLEASE NOTE** this fan fiction takes place in the ORIGINAL Naruto series - not Shippudan with Madara and the war. **ALSO** this is a FAN FICTION, it is NOT supposed to reflect reality. The reason why the Hokage watches over Serenity/Yoru, when he can spare the time, is to see if she is indeed to be trusted. If you don't like it, don't read. Don't waste my time, and the time of people who actually appreciate/like the story. Any reviews bringing up any of these facts in a negative manner WILL be removed or reported.  
2: This fan fiction will follow the Naruto manga, but it is AU - meaning it is in Serenity's perspective and some different events will be featured involving Serenity.  
3: I do not own the story or the characters of Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto does. I DO own Serenity/Yoru/Lunar Angel and "Angels of the Night." I partially own Lynn and Alaula.  
4: The _**'bold-italic phrases'**_ indicates Serenity's thoughts, the italic-underlined phrases indicate others' thoughts - in their point of views.

* * *

**3) Welcome to Team 7**

* * *

I was summoned into a room where it was I was getting my picture taken. At this time I wore my run-off-the-mill daily outfit. The man stood behind the camera and adjusted it.  
"You sure you want it done looking like that?" He asked in a shaky tone. I smiled into the camera lense and nodded. _**'Look like what?'**_ I thought with wonder.  
"Yes, is there something the matter with it?" I inquired while my face turned into a pout. He began shaking more.  
"N... no, it's just the other girls have their hair done nice and are wearing make-up..." He stuttered nervously. I wasn't mad at him and shook my head.  
"Well I am not like other girls, trust me... I'm fine the way I am." I smiled and had the bright flash lighten my eyes. After the image was taken I stood, bowed to him, and left. Now it is time to go home, where as when Naruto gets his done the hokage sees him, not to mention he meets Konohamaru. I giggled slightly to myself and walked into the apartment.  
Slowly time drifted by and I began to wish I could talk to my friends - not only Alaula, but the other angels too. How the pain of missing them was great... Finally I found myself tired and drift into slumber, not even realizing Kakashi had entered the room.  
Dawn had arrived and I realized today was the day I would be assigned to a team and would meet my sensei face-to-face. I quickly got dressed and ready for the academy and left the apartment without another thought. I entered the school building and came to the hall I was familiar with. I then entered into the room where all my comrades from before the exams, were gathered. And soon Ino and Sakura battled into the academy. I became ecstatic when I saw a familiar blonde spiky hair boy, sitting next to the dreaded Sasuke. His head was on his folded arms as he began to giggle like a school girl. Then one of the random classmates came to the right side of Naruto.  
"Naruto, what the Hell are you doing here?!" The guy hollered with his hands on his hips like a girly-man.  
"Huh?" Naruto pondered as he lazily looked up to the guy.  
"Only those who pass are supposed to be here!" The guy lectured. I just rolled my eyes and sat beside Shikamaru for the time being.  
"Hey, hey can't you see the forehead protector?!" Naruto cried. Everything fell silent when I saw a annoying pink haired girl walk through the door. Great.  
"Hey, will you let me through?!" She whined and I could already see Naruto going off to la la land. "Naruto! Move your scrawny ass! I want to sit on the left side of you!" She bitched as Naruto was drawn from dream land and grew confused.  
"Huh?" He inquired. He quickly looked and saw Sasuke and his face grew to one of agitation. Sasuke glanced and glared slightly.  
"What?" He asked voice, monotone as usual.  
"What do you mean 'what?'" Naruto wailed. Then Sakura leaned onto Naruto with a big grin on her face.  
"Sasuke can I sit next to you?" Sakura screeched as her hands dug into Naruto's back further. she didn't even left his answer and just climbed over my comrade and sat next to him - fascinating over the emo. Naruto quick dashed onto Sasuke's desk and glared down at him. "Naruto get out of Sasuke's face, right now!" Sakura cawed.  
"Move!" Both spiked hair boys said in unison.  
"Bah!" Naruto called in agitation.  
"Sasuke, kick his pathetic ass!" Cried a couple of the fan girls.  
"Yeah!" Said others.  
"Wow, really?!" Said another random classmate, whom was in front of the two boys. His arm knocked back and hit Naruto's foot. Where have I seen this before? Oh right! This is the part where they kiss. Naruto's lips collided into Sasuke's as everyone looked really awkward. If I remember, Sakura is going to pummel Naruto. Just as the thought entered into my mind, Naruto turned around and saw Sakura - his face of sheer horror.  
"Naruto... you're annoying!" Screamed Sakura as she cracked her knuckles. Moments later, Naruto's face was swollen and I just sighed. The crowd was hushed by Iruka's dry cough. He stared down at me darkly and I quickly took my seat beside duck-butt. Man was he troublesome...  
As the genin lecture came to an end, Iruka had taken a breath - I never thought he'd breathe again. I closed my eyes slightly and sighed happily as his lesson was done.  
"By the way..." Iruka began which caused everyone to groan. He cleared his throat and continued, "Now on with the genin teams... Team one..." Him calling the names of everyone on the squad name-by-name, he finally came to one particular one. "Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." Naruto cheered while Sakura was crying in her hands. "Sasuke Uchiha..." This time Sakura grew happy and Naruto cried. "Yoru Tsukigami." He finsihed, Naruto looked back at me and grinned his glorious grin. It came to a halt and glared at Sasuke. He stood and slammed his hands on the table.  
"Iruka-sensei, why does and outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that ass!" Naruto hollered pointing at Sasuke. I could see that Sakura was unhappy with this accusation.  
"Sasuke's grades were first among the males, and Tsuki's highest over the girls, out of 27 graduates. Yours were dead last." Iruka explained, and I was shocked that we had equal grades, but whatever I passed and did my best. Iruka placed his hands on his hips, like the man from earlier, and continued, "We have to do it that way to keep the balance, understand?" Iruka inquired in a snooty attitude.  
"Just don't get in my way..." Sasuke warned to Naruto as his attention was still on Iruka.  
"What did you just call me?!" Naruto bellowed, which was immediately cut by Iruka.  
"Give it a rest, Naruto!" Iruka sighed, eyes narrowing to Naruto. He just seemed to smile to himself as Sakura was trying to kill Naruto - figuratively speaking seeing she isn't strong enough to... Yet. Iruka had beads of sweat roll down his face and wore an awkward smile. "Ok... This afternoon you will meet and greet your Jounin sensei, until then take a break." Iruka pushed as the class evacuated the building.  
Once outside, I decided I was going to go to Ichiraku for some of the house special. I liked that old man, he is great at what he does and has a wonderful daughter for assistance. As I arrived there, I figured at this time Naruto was already Sasuke and talking with Sakura. I sighed and faced Ayame with a smile.  
"The usual?" She asked and my smile changed into a grin. Minutes passed and I finally received my ramen. I began to slurp noodles until I felt a sense that something was going to happen. I paid Ayame and took off running. I came to the clearing where Sakura and Sasuke were. they both looked at me, in response I tilted my head in confusion.  
"It's time to go... Where's Naruto?" Sasuke questioned with gritted teeth. Sakura seemed really hesitant but shook it off and smiled nervously.  
"Hehe... Don't change the subject... Who the Hell cares about Naruto?" Sakura pondered as her tone was changing to one of annoyance. This struck a nerve with me - _**'I care about Naruto you stupid bimbo!'**_ I thought with agitation. "All he does is get into fights with you..." She paused and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well then again, he hasn't had quite the normal childhood..." She sighed arms unfolded and raised. _**'Keep talking so you can give me a reason to kick your ass...'**_ My attitude grew dangerously. "He doesn't have any parents." This got Sasuke's attention too... I lost my parents and I am 18 now - well not here any way... "He ends up doing whatever he wants. If I went around doing things like that, my parents would kill me." She seemed to have a faint smile play on her lips, and envious smile at that. Though she envies him, she is really going to get it soon. "He's so lucky, all alone his parents never getting on his case... That's why he misbehaves so much." She finished with a sigh.  
"All alone..." Sasuke and I uttered in unison. He quickly glanced to me and then focused back on Sakura.  
"The sorrow of never having a parent scold you is nowhere near in comparison to what he feels..." Sasuke's voice grew cold and dark, his gaze just as menacing. He turned his gaze to her.  
"What's this... All of a sudden..." Sakura mumbled as her body trembled slightly.  
"You're annoying." He simply stated and walked away. Sakura's face grew to one of both confusion and shock.  
"I may not like Sasuke, but I agree. Until you face the hardship of not having parents, don't speak so lightly about it. We - I mean Naruto feels terribly alone, but I'd rather be alone then surround myself with dumb, insignificant bitches like you." I lectured and also turned away, leaving her among the horizon. Finally I arrived at the academy and we all took our seats.  
Time went by, and slowly people went with their sensei. Of course I knew the sensei already, but they will not know until later. _**'Kakashi, if you call me a moron, so help me...'**_ I thought with agitation clear in my mind. Naruto peaked out again and still saw no sign of him. It had been hours since the last team left.  
"Naruto stay still!" Sakura whined in annoyance. I knew she was tired of waiting too, her hands clenched the desk. Where as Mr. Emo seems cool and collected, when really he is just as annoyed as the rest of us.  
"Why is the sensei of our team - Team 7 - so damn late?!" Naruto cried. I have been living with Kakashi for a couple months now, but jeeze this is ridiculous. "All the other students went off with their teachers already... Iruka-sensei is gone too..." Sakura fell silent because she agreed silently that this is really stupid. Naruto got the mischievous grin on his face and began moving about again.  
"Hey! What are you doing, Naruto!?" Sakura cawed as she was trying to restrain herself from going at Naruto like earlier. He began to get giddy as he placed a chalkboard eraser on top of the door. _**'That's my Naruto...'**_ A smile grazed my lips, as I was preparing for the next part.  
"That's what you get for being late." Naruto chuckled as he jumped down from the small desk.  
"I'm not even going to get involved." Sakura stated, but I knew what her inner self was saying. I smirked a little waiting for Sasuke's response... _**'3...2...1...'**_ Almost like clock work, the event was at hand.  
"Pft... Like a Jounin is going to fall for a stupid booby trap like that." As Sasuke said that, a hand rested on the door. It creaked open and the eraser fell on his head.  
"Ha ha ha ha! You fell for it!" Naruto bellowed with laughter.  
"I'm so sorry sensei, I tried to stop him!" Sakura whimpered trying to suck up to my dad. I kind of chuckled at this.  
"Hm how can I say this?" Kakashi began with a smile. "My first impression is... you're all morons." Kakashi stated. That pinged me, so I had to speak up.  
"Well thanks a lot, remind me to put poison in your food next time I cook for you." I smirked down at him. His eye widened in shock, as did the others. "Hi dad!" I called with a grin.  
"Well, maybe not all of you... I had no idea you were going to be in my squad, Yoru." Kakashi stated honestly. I just smiled and nodded. He lead us to the roof where we would introduce ourselves. "Ok, let's start with some introductions..." Kakashi mentioned.  
"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked, which was expected.  
"How about telling me your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." Kakashi informed and everyone nodded.  
"Hey, how about you introduce yourself first!?" Naruto exclaimed while all of us nodded again in agreement.  
"Yeah, you kind of look suspicious..." Sakura admitted openly.  
"Oh... Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to reveal my likes nor dislikes. Dreams for the future...? I also have many hobbies..." Kakashi mentioned to everyone. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke turned to each other and look bugged. I know a lot more seeing 1) I live with him and 2) from the manga.  
"So all we really learned... Was his name..." Sakura uttered as they all were growing impatient.  
"Now it's your turn, start from the right." Kakashi demanded. My eye twitched slightly, he knows I hate being ordered around like some dog. Luckily I was going to be last, after Sasuke.  
"Me! Me! I am Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen, even cup ramen. I really like it when Iruka-sensei or Serenity treats me to Ichiraku." He paused briefly and smiled over to me, which i gladly returned. "I dislike having to wait three minutes for the cup ramen to be ready. My dream..." He paused for a breath. 'Is all he cares for ramen?' Kakashi thought with a strange look on his face. "Is to surpass the Hokage and then have all the people in the village acknowledge me!" Naruto hollered. Kakashi seemed kind of eased by his reaction. "As for hobbies, pulling pranks would be number one I guess..." Naruto muttered.  
"I see... next!" Kakashi called, his gaze shifting to Sasuke.  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are a lot of things I dislike, and I don't have many likes. I don't want to use the word 'dream,' but I have an ambition." he paused for a brief moment. "The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." He stated simply, words slightly muffled by his hands. Everyone seemed to be in shock but me. _**'Itachi...'**_I looked at Sasuke.  
"Last the pink haired girl. Yoru I already know you due to the fact you live with me." Kakashi stated with a grin.  
"I'll go anyway, but first you Sakura." I encouraged with a smile. I have to be nice, she is in my team and might eventually be my friend.  
"I'm Sakura Haruno, the thing I like... Well the person I like is..." She glanced to Sasuke with blush painting her cheeks. "My dream for the future is..." She squealed and giggled. "The thing I dislike is Naruto!" She growled as she looked at him. Naruto got tears in his eyes as shame over came him. "Finally, my hobby is..." She seemed like she was going to pass out due to being excited. _**'Girls in this time are much more focused on love than the art of ninja... How sad...'**_ I thought, and if I remember well enough, Kakashi is thinking the same thing. Don't get me wrong I'm all for love, but being trained as a ninja is much more important especially come this time three years from now.  
"Now that the giggling is done, I am Yoru Tsukigami. My likes include music, hand-to-hand battle, and I have a love for fortunes. My dislikes include girly pink or girly stuff in general, and people who are full of themselves." I looked over to Sasuke briefly and continued, "My dream, much like Naruto's, is to be known for being someone to protect the people worth protecting." I paused for a breath and smiled. "My hobbies are fortune-telling, training, and playing music. And that there is me in a nut shell." I finished with a proud smile and looked onto my peers.  
"That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow." Kakashi enlightened on us.  
"Duties! Duties! What kind of duties?!" Naruto blurted in enthusiasm. Sakura seemed like she wanted to know too. Sasuke, well he was being his emotionless self. Sai is better at playing the emotionless card, at least until he fully meets Naruto. I giggled slightly at the reality of things. All three of my comrades stared at me in wonder. Kakashi cleared his throat rather loudly and brought our attention.  
"First we will be doing something with the four of us." Kakashi said.  
"What!?" Naruto asked.  
"Survival training." Kakashi mentioned.  
"Survival Training?" Naruto wondered aloud.  
"Why is our duty training? We did enough of that in the academy!" Sakura whined.  
"I'm your opponent, but it's not your normal type of training." He ensured with a sigh.  
"Then what is it?" Naruto pondered. Kakashi began to chuckle.  
"And what is so funny sensei?" Sakura whispered in annoyance.  
"No. Well... It's just that when I tell you this you guys are going to go mad." Kakashi stated.  
"Go mad, eh?" Naruto uttered.  
"Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy." I knew the tactic, he is trying to get into their heads and scare them. "This training is a super difficult exam which has a 66% failure rate." All my team-mates were scared, as his first move worked. "I told you you'd flip." Kakashi chuckled.  
''What the Hell?! But we worked so hard! What was the point of graduating if that's the case!'' Naruto yelled.  
''Oh... That? That's for selecting the few that may have a chance to become genin.'' Kakashi laughed harder. _**'Kakashi you are cruel...'**_ I glared playfully towards the masked man I love with. ''So tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh and skip breakfast, you may end up vomitting.'' Kakashi informed with a cough. ''The details are on this sheet, don't be late tomorrow.'' Kakashi said with a smirk.  
''One thing bothers me, a few minutes ago you said 'the four of us,' what about Yoru?'' Sasuke asked in wonder.  
"Ah right, as for Yoru, seeing you are a chunin - thanks to the Hokage - you can do whatever you want tomorrow, except join in." Kakashi enforced. I nodded, acknowledging that he didn't want to mess with fate too much. Kakashi left and dismissed us and we were to do as we pleased. I just went straight home and got some sleep.


	4. Worst Client Ever

**Author's**** Notes:**  
1: **PLEASE NOTE** this fan fiction takes place in the ORIGINAL Naruto series - not Shippuden with Madara and the war. **ALSO** this is a FAN FICTION, it is NOT supposed to reflect reality. The reason why the Hokage watches over Serenity/Yoru, when he can spare the time, is to see if she is indeed to be trusted. If you don't like it, don't read. Don't waste my time, and the time of people who actually appreciate/like the story. Any reviews bringing up any of these facts in a negative manner WILL be removed or reported.  
2: This fan fiction will follow the Naruto manga, but it is AU - meaning it is in Serenity's perspective and some different events will be featured involving Serenity.  
3: I do not own the story or the characters of Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto does. I DO own Serenity/Yoru/Lunar Angel and "Angels of the Night." I partially own Lynn and Alaula.  
4: The _**'bold-italic phrases'**_ indicates Serenity's thoughts, the italic-underlined phrases indicate others' thoughts - in their point of views.

* * *

**4) Worst Client Ever**

* * *

Time had passed and Team Seven still has yet to be a proper team. How do I know this? I keep my eyes on them during their missions, as a supervisor you could say. However today is different. As the squad is on the retrieving mission - to get Tora the cat - I'm on a mission as Lunar Angel. My mission was to research a series of disappearances in the west. I suspect it's something involving the Akatsuki as their old hideout was located in the Land of Rivers.  
I took a short breath as I drew closer to the present location expecting to see at least one of the missing-nin group. To my surprise I saw none, however I did see many dead bodies flowing along a river near by. "Suttle guys, real suttle." I murmur as I send an annoyed glance towards their 'secret' entrance. I sigh heavily and begin to fiddle with the radio, trying to get the Hokage on one of the frequencies. "Sandaime, come in, do you read me?" I ask in a silenced tone.  
"This is the third, I read you Angel. What have you found?" The Hokage's tone questioned through the static. I look once more to the string of bodies and shake my head.  
"I have found nothing, except a trail of bodies. What would you like me to do?" I inquired as I made my way to the river, kneeling along the riverbank.  
"Please remove the bodies and place a mark, I will send some ANBU to collect the remains when I have some to send out." I nodded, though I know he couldn't see it. "Well done Angel, please return to the village when you're finished."  
"Understood." I accept as I begin to make my way into the river. Now I had to start pulling the bodies out one-by-one - which, by the way, was quite time consuming. After all the bodies were removed, or what bodies I could find, I laid them out on the grass. I twisted my body slightly to gain access to my supply bag when a silhouette in the trees caught my attention. "Great... And you must be Itachi..." I muttered with a unamused tone. "I'd really love to chat with you, but I have a job to do." The first part of my statement held immense amounts of sarcasm, but the ending was serious.  
"Hn." My eye twitched as that despised sound emerged from his lips. He jumped out of the tree behind me and closed the space between us quite quickly. I began to tap my foot impatiently.  
"I don't know what you want, but you should probably get back to your missing-nin comrades." I mentioned as I turned my back to focus on placing a illusion on the bodies, to hide them to ninjas of Konoha origin.  
"If you know of me, you shouldn't pass me off that easily." Itachi stated simply. I really wanted to make a remark to that, but I disregarded his statement. _**'**__**If I'm going to get back to Konoha in time to help the others in their mission in the mission to the Land of Waves, I have to wrap this up.'** _I heard Itachi shift his movement and found him in front of me. "You know of my status, possibly even my past, yet you ignore me."  
"Quite frankly Itachi, I only know of the skills you held before you left Konoha due to your file, as well as your bloody past. I know without a doubt you have become stronger since then. Either way, I don't fear you." I stopped to see what his response would be. His eyes held amusement. Itachi backed away from me, signalling me to leave. "So I'm supposed to believe that you are going to let me leave, let the Konoha ANBU collect the bodies, and leave without you causing any problems?" I asked as my eyes searched his for answers.  
"You have my word. However, I ask one thing from you in return." His monotone voice mentioned. This caught my attention and really got me curious.  
"And what exactly do you want?"  
"Your name." This definitely caught me off guard. Why would he care? I thought he was the type of guy to undermine a woman's ability thus making women not worth his time. I shrugged and decided I'd play along.  
"I am Angel, Konoha's celestial kunoichi." I introduced with a weary smile. He made a quick chuckle-like sound. I don't know if it was to mock, but I didn't really care - I said what I said and meant it.  
"Til we meet again, Angel." Was all that Itachi had said before he disappeared.  
"Well, that ranks number one on my weirdness scale..." I mumbled before I drew a breath of relief. "At least now I can get back to help the others." With that said, I took off back to Konoha.  
After arriving outside the gates, my transformation was called off and I ran off towards the Hokage's office. I made my way into the room and found my team, the Hokage, and Iruka. Iruka and Naruto gave me a strange look and sweat fell from my neck.  
"Nice for you to join us, Yoru." The Hokage greeted. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi finally turned to notice me. I bowed my head to the Hokage, he bowed back.  
"Back to the present problem... I'm not the same troublesome student I was in the academy!" Naruto blurted with his all-too-famous grin. I saw Iruka's expression go from one of shock to that of amusement. The Hokage too seemed amused by Naruto's burst of pride.  
"OK..." The Hokage sighed, smile still in place. This caught everyone's attention but Iruka's and my own. I know what's coming and this will be one hell of a mission. "If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission." The Hokage suggested as he folded his hands on his desk. "It's a protection mission of a certain individual." Kakashi's expression just dropped to disbelief.  
"Yay!" Naruto chimed as Sakura and Sasuke both seemed to be shocked. "Who? Who? A feudal lord? A princess?" Naruto began to get excited. That glee will soon fall my friend. The Hokage's smile dropped slightly.  
"Keep calm, Naruto, I'm about to bring him in." We all looked to the door behind me. I walked over to the wall beside the door and leaned against it. Before you judge, take note: transforming magically, performing jutsu, and using immense speed takes a lot out of you. I decided I would just walk lazily over to the three genin. "Please come in." The door opened and alcohol became the strongest smell in the room.  
"What is this? They're a bunch of useless kids." Tazuna stated with a swig to his sake bottle. "Especially the shortest one with the face of a doofus. Are you really a ninja?" I knew he was referring to Naruto and as soon as my best friend realizes it, he will throw a tantrum.  
"Hah hah! Who's the short stupid-looking one?" Naruto asked as he looked around to the three of us around him. _**'3, 2, 1.'**_ Naruto's face dropped and annoyance was clear on his face. "I'll kill you!" Naruto called as he tried to dash to Tazuna, only to be held back by Kakashi.  
"What's the point of being given a C-rank mission if you kill the person we are assigned to protect!" Kakashi hollered. "Moron." His tone was a bit calmer, but he was still angry.  
"I'm the all-knowing bridge builder Tazuna." His voice slurred. Man that sake has to be the strongest I've ever smelt. It reeked man. "I expect you to provide the utmost best protection until we arrive to my country and the bridge is finished." I was reviewing the quotes in my head. We knew what we had to do, even though this will be agitating. We all left to prepare for the mission.  
I arrived at the apartment. I ran to my room to begin preparing stuff for the trip. I put on my white outfit and packed my supplies bag with some essentials: first aid kit, water bottles, and spare clothes. I packed my thigh bag with kunai, shuriken, a couple flash bombs, and some sealing scrolls - just in case. When I finished packing, Kakashi and I both went to the gate to wait for the others. As expected, Naruto was the last to arrive.  
"Lets go!" Naruto cheered, the rest of us didn't feel much excitement.  
"What are you so excited about?!" Sakura demanded. Really, Sakura? You have to yell, when you can simply, quietly ask. I sighed, _**'This is going to be a long trip...'**_ I thought with annoyance.  
"'Cause I've never left the village before." Naruto chimed. Tazuna seemed unamused but I smiled to Naruto.  
"Am I really going to be safe with this noisy brat?" He pointed his over-worked index finger at Naruto and looked back to Kakashi. Naruto seemed like he was picturing how to kill him.  
"Heh heh. I am a Jounin, Yoru is a chunin, so you are in safe hands." Kakashi stated as he looked from Tazuna to me. Tazuna followed Kakashi's gaze and gave me a shocked look.  
"This girl is a chunin, you don't seem any older than the other three?" Tazuna pondered. I nodded to him.  
"I am a chunin. I am only ranked at chunin because the Hokage tested my basic skills and I was able to earn the title - barely, in my opinion." I stated nervously as I looked from Tazuna to the road in front of us.  
"Hey, old man! We're all great ninja because we are all on the team... Besides, I'm awesome!" Naruto hollered. _**'Naruto's ego, everyone!'**_ I giggled at my own thought. "One day I will claim the title of Hokage! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, be sure to remember it!" He pointed his finger to Tazuna.  
"Hokage is the highest-ranked ninja, right? Someone as weak as you could never claim it." Tazuna simply responded. Naruto's rage was boiling now. As much as I love Naruto's enthusiasm, his over-confidence can be annoying sometimes.  
"Shut the hell up! I am prepared to do whatever it takes to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage, you will respect me!" Naruto roared. This was wasting time, I know what happens between them has to happen, but could it not happen without our constant stops? Tazuna took another sip from his sake bottle and glanced over to Naruto.  
"I won't respect you, even if you do become Hokage."  
"I'll... I'll kill you!" Naruto went to charge at Tazuna again, and was once more held back by Kakashi.  
"I said stop." Was all Kakashi said as he held back.I had to step in now.  
"You have to earn respect, Naruto. And Tazuna, as great as you are at what you do, same goes for you. Yes, we are paid to ensure your safe return and the completion of the bridge, however, without respect for one another, this mission can and will fail." I stated pointed not just to Naruto and Tazuna, but to every party involved. Everyone was caught off my what I said.  
"Um, Tazuna?" Sakura piped to get his attention.  
"What?" He responded with a bland tone.  
"You're from the Wave Country, am I right?"  
"Yeah, and what's you're point?" Sakura dropped her questions and rushed up to Kakashi. I wouldn't blame her, if I were given the same ignorant response, I'd talk with someone else too.  
"Um Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninjas in that country too?" Wow, Sakura. Maybe if you paid more attention to your academy studies and less attention to Sasuke, you'd know that answer.  
"No, there are no ninjas found in the Wave Country. You see other countries have their own cultures and customs. You will find hidden villages and also ninja in most countries." Kakashi stated. He began a small lecture on the five kages and the country grid. I took the opportunity to block it out. I read his lecture in the manga, I don't need to hear it.  
"Wow! The Hokage is so awesome!" Sakura boasted while her inner thought was something much different.


End file.
